


Tell Me You Love Me

by marvelwlw



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You used to date Wanda Maximoff and Natasha Romanoff but they hurt you. You leave the Avengers and start working for Shield. Daisy falls in love with you and you fall for her but you're scared to love someone else after being hurt.





	Tell Me You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You looked down at your phone as you waited for a text from Melinda May. As you waited you felt the tears threatening to fall. You sat down at the bed that was supposed to yours, Wanda’s and Natasha’s but for the last few months it’s only been yours.

When the three of you started dating everything was fine, you were happy. But after awhile you noticed that Wanda and Natasha were spending a lot more time together then the three of you together. Then it started to only be you that was sleeping in the bed the three of you shared. 

It hurt that the two woman you loved and thought who loved you pushed you aside as if you weren’t even there. Bucky was your best friend on the team and he could tell something was going on. 

When you got a text back from Melinda you let of a sigh of relief. She was like a mother to you, she had taken you under her wing when you joined Shield and she has always been there for you.

You grabbed a bag and started packing, you weren’t going to stay anymore, you couldn’t take it. You’re hurt and you don’t feel like you belong there anymore. 

As you finished packing you saw a picture of you, Natasha and Wanda together, you couldn’t stop the tears from falling anymore. You walked over and took the picture and threw it at the wall. 

You took a deep breath to calm down, you grabbed your packed bag. “FRIDAY, don’t tell anyone I left.”

Without waiting for FRIDAY to say anything you left the room. As you left the Avengers compound you didn’t notice Bucky was there. When he saw you leaving with a bag he was about to go after you but then he saw the tears rolling down your cheeks.

**xxxxx**

When you texted Melinda late at night she was worried, she knew something had happened. She told you to meet her somewhere and she would pick you up.

She drove up to the spot and saw you, she noticed you had been crying. She parked the car and got out, she quickly ran over to you. She pulled you into her arms. 

As soon as you heard her voice and felt her arms around you, you broke down again. “I’m right here (Y/N), it’s okay. I got you.”

Melinda slowly brought to over to her car and helped you get into the passenger seat. While she was driving back to Shield HQ she kept looking over at you whenever she could to make sure you were okay even though she knew you weren’t.

Once she got back to HQ she was glad it was so late at night that pretty much everyone on the team was asleep. Melinda helped you get out of the car and grabbed your bag, she wrapped a protective arm around you.

She would have to talk to Coulson about getting you a room while you stay there but right now she wanted you to try and get some much needed rest.

**xxxxx**

It has been about a year since Melinda had picked you up and took you to Shield HQ. Since then you joined Coulson’s team and you got along great with everyone. But there was someone who you had gotten pretty close to over the year and that was Daisy. You found yourself opening up to her. 

Once Daisy found out about what happened with Natasha and Wanda she was mad. How could they treat you like that? You were one of the most sweetest and kindest person she has ever met and even after everything you’ve been through you still have a big heart.

The first day Daisy had met you she knew you were different than anyone else she has met. She couldn’t help but fall for you but she didn’t want to say anything right away, she wasn’t sure if you felt the same way or if you were ready for another relationship. If you were Daisy made a promise to treat you right. But as the days go by it was getting harder to keep her feelings to herself.

“Hey (Y/N)?” Daisy walked into the training room where you were working out.

You turned around and smiled when you saw her. “Hey Daisy, what’s up?” 

“Could we talk? I have something to tell you.”

“Of course.” You smiled and brought her to your room so you two could talk without the others listening in. “What’s up?”

She took a deep breath. “Getting to know you over the last year has been amazing. You’re such a amazing and sweet person and I’m so lucky to have you in my life.” Daisy smiled. “You trusted me enough to open up about your past. What I’m trying to say is, I’m in love with you (Y/N).”

Your eyes widened. Daisy was in love with you? “Daisy I…” You were scared, you were in love with her too but after everything with Natasha and Wanda you were scared to be in another relationship.

“I shouldn’t have said anything, I’m sorry.” Daisy was about to to leave but you reached over and gently grabbed her hand. 

“Don’t go, please.” You let her hand go. “I’m in love with you too but… I’m scared. After what happened in my last relationship…” You looked down at the floor.

Daisy gently hooked her finger under your chin and lifts it up so you can look at her. “(Y/N) I promise I would never treat you the way they did. I love you and I promise to treat you the way you deserve to be treated.”

**xxxxx**

You and Daisy have now been dating for about a year and you’ve never been happier. With Daisy you felt safe and loved. It took you a little while to get past what happened before but once you did it was amazing.

You were in the training room sparring with Daisy. You pinned her down and smirked. “I win.”

It was Daisy’s turn to smirk. She was able to knock you off of her and now you were the one pinned down. “Still think you won babe?” You blushed.

You were so busy that you didn’t notice Bobbi walk into the training room. When she saw you and Daisy she smiled and shook her head. “Come on you two, Coulson needs to see everyone.”

When you and Daisy walked into the common room you weren’t expecting to see the Avengers, when you saw Natasha and Wanda you froze. Once Daisy saw them she glared at them. You looked over at May and you could tell she wasn’t happy to see them either.

“(Y/N).”

You looked up when you heard Bucky’s voice, you gave him a small smile. “Hey Bucky.”

He smiled and rushed over to you, he wrapped his arms around you in a tight hug. You couldn’t help but laugh and hug him back. You had missed him more than anyone else on the Avengers.

Once he let you go that was when Natasha and Wanda came over to you, they were both acting like they were going to hug you but you stepped away from them and back over to Daisy.

“Don’t touch me.” You glared at them causing them to stop walking towards you. 

They looked at each other, you could see the hurt in their eyes but you didn’t care, not after all the hurt they put you through.

“Coulson what are they doing here?” Daisy asked, she was mainly asking about Wanda and Natasha more than the others.

Coulson clears his throat. “They have been looking for (Y/N).”

“Well you found me so you can go.” You say before turning around and leaving the room, Daisy and Bucky are right behind you. 

Out of the time Bucky has known you he has never seen you like this, he knew why but he still wanted to make sure you were okay.

When you get back to the training room you groan. “Why?” You turn to Daisy with tears rolling down your cheeks. “Why did they have to show up? Why couldn’t they forget me like they did for months?”

Daisy wraps her arms around you, she held you close as she runs her fingers through your hair. “It’s okay, I’m right here baby.”

“They don’t deserve your time (Y/N). Not after how badly they hurt you.” Bucky placed a hand on your back.

You heard two more people walking into the training room and you knew who it was and by the way Daisy’s arms tighten around you, you knew you were right.

“Get out.” Bucky told them.

“Bucky please.” Wanda said. “We have to talk to her.”

“And why is that?” Daisy growled. “So you could hurt her even more? I don’t think so.”

“Who do you even think you are?” Natasha narrowed her eyes at Daisy.

You couldn’t take it any more, you got out of Daisy’s arms and looked at the two woman who you thought loved you. “Leave. Now.” You growled.

“Baby please-”

“I am not your “baby” anymore and lets be real here, I never meant anything to either of you.” You were angry. How dare they come here and act like everything was fine, that they never hurt you.

“That’s not true-”

“Yes it is!” You snapped. “I’m not doing this anymore with you both. You two can be happy together and not have to worry about me. If you loved me like you say then why has it taken you so long to find me?”

Wanda and Natasha were speechless. They never knew how badly they hurt you and they hated themselves for what they did. They love you and that wasn’t going to change but they can tell that you didn’t love them anymore after what happened.

Bucky was able to make them leave and before he leaves as well he gives you another tight hug. Once he’s gone Daisy pulls you into her arms again, she placed a loving kiss on your forehead.

You had Daisy there with you and that was all you needed, you loved her and she loved you. After everything that happened you were able to find love again.

 

 


End file.
